itenco_atlfandomcom-20200214-history
The Resistance (Chichuac)
Chichuac (pronounced CHEE-chu-ahk), is the resistance group formed by concerned citizens of Zacatame. They publicly formed in 2000 DR, though their roots date as far back as 1993 DR after Tlaiximati's disappearance and the rise of the power of the Inpolo. They currently fight outside of Concuitl to take back the capital for their province. History Inception Tlaiximati's disappearance in early 1993 DR came at a time in which the climate Itenco Atl was starting to shift for the worst. With weird climate behaviors, gods no longer being active, and no answers to some of the larger problems found, people were starting to shift away from their belief in each of their gods. The change wasn't so subtle however for the Tlacatli (Human like race of Itenco Atl). A star lawyer by the name of Cyric was very vocal after the deity's disappearance. He called for a time of change. That things needed to be done by the Tlacatli without Tlaiximati's guidance since it seems he and the other gods no longer wanted to be around the people of Itenco Atl. This message resonated with a surprisingly large amount of people in Zacatame, though was spurned by the current leaders. Out of those leaders, a handful decided to start having discussions about the message Cyric started to spread. Their discussions lead to thinking Cyric's logic was sound, but his words were derogatory and without real concern for the land. As time continued, Cyric's followers grew, other committees adopted Cyric's beliefs, and there were people who started acting very strangely. The group of leaders meeting to discuss this new mindset of the land felt that something wasn't correct with the revolution Cyric had started. These leaders against Cyric's mindset started to call themselves Chichuac jokingly out of their resistance to that philosophy. Growth Over the following few years, Cyric's message spurned a cult amongst the people. They started to wear or display a skull with purple flames to represent their enlightenment and called themselves the Inpolo (lit. gifted reason). These people also had purple hueiatl on their etzli and other wear. These people also displayed behavior that was intrinsically aligned with vices, and formed a clique amongst themselves. This concerned people, and the leaders that had originally met to discuss this new mindset expanded. The leaders included these people, and they met in secret to not alarm anyone taking part of the Inpolo mindset. They managed to gain enough members to form committees to fight the Inpolo politically and were successful at staving off the changes for the benefit of only those in the Inpolo for around 5 years. The Inpolo's growth expanded however, and slowly their policy changes started slowly altering Concuitl. Publicity In order to bring reason back to the people of Concuitl, the Chichuac began to publicize themselves around 2000 DR. They wanted visibility, and they were hoping to bring the danger of the Inpolo to the attention of Estefenotil and Quelmoc and anyone else around Zacatame that could help keep the toxic mindset from spreading. They were heard out, and there was push back from the higher ups for a while that staved off the Inpolo's policies. The people spoke loudly however, and the higher ups could do little less of being authoritarian to stop this movement. To War By the end 2006 DR the Chichuac were looked down on as stuck in old ways and being resistant to progress. Those that still believed in Tlaiximati and in the good of all the people, not just those with purple hueiatl and selfish desires became a minority. By the end of 2014 DR, they were talked down to and anyone still believing in Tlaiximati was forced out of Concuitl proper. Once the wall was in construction at the middle of 2015 DR however, the Chichuac could take no more. The militarily experienced started militias to sabotage the wall. There were missions to kidnap and learn of the Inpolo's future plans and intimidate people out of that mindset. They were unsuccessful without a large force, and it led to the raising of "the Bubble" in 2016 DR. The Chichuac then decided that they would need all out war to take back their capital and rid themselves of the plague that had succumb the heart of their land. Major Members * Ilhicamine * Tepiltzin * Mazatl * Ahiuiliztlli * Danacame * Omepo * Itzuacil * Quelmoc * Estefenotil Category:Browse Category:Factions Category:Tlacame Factions